


Room Service

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Chasing, Costumes, Double Penetration, F/F, Hotel Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Sex spy, corsets, dildo, free pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: It's their anniversary but Reenie has to go a conference in Switzerland and her wife is too busy at home to join her, so Zandy give her a "free pass" to spend some time with anyone she wants.





	Room Service

“ It’s colder than a witch’s tit. I wish you were here to freeze with me.” Reenie sighed into the phone.

“I know. It’s terrible how these cases lined up right on our anniversary. And for them to send you to Switzerland of all places. I bet the stars are romantic.” 

The blonde traced the stitches in the duvet. “Yeah, stars… Wanna fool around? We could play with the webcam!” She teased.

“I’m not getting naked for the internet!”

“Not the internet just me, through the internet. Oo! You could where a freaky mask!”

“Maybe you should go to bed. My lunch break is almost over.”

“But I’m missing my baby and her little friends,” she pouted.

“Well, I did read about something about couples facing difficulties.”

“Oo, sexy reading. Tell me  _ everything!” _

“It’s called a free pass. It’s where the partner gives their spouse permission to explore outside the marriage to satisfy any needs that aren’t being fulfilled in the marriage.”

“The only way I’m not being satisfied is my super hot wife has to work half a world away while I have to attend this convention. Now I’m bored, lonely, and naked in my room! Slap my ass!” 

“Why don’t you find someone else to? Maybe a high-priced professional who knows lots of stuff we don’t.”

“This is entrapment. I just know it. The second I try I’ll be struck dead. Plus, I’m a one rider type of gal. So why don’t  _ you _ climb on and take me for a ride?”

“Think about it, Reenie. And good night, Love.”

“Night.”

No sooner did she hang up than there was knock on her door. Probably a drunk intern or a lost tourist. But her heart jumped when she spotted what was in the peep hole, and yanked the door open.

“Zandy?! Sweetheart, is that you?”

It certainly looked like her wife, but she’d never seen her wife wear silk garters, a short puffed out skirt, and a corseted french maid’s uniform that had her breasts so pushed up she was sure she was the only one who had ever seen that much of her out of a doctor’s office. Plus, Zandy was still at home.

“No, I am not this Zandy person.” A little teal jewel winked at her from the black choker around her neck. “I am-er, Sandy.”

“Sexy Zandy, Sandy. I get it. Get in here!” Grabbing the front of her bust she dragged the maid in.

“Housekeeping?”

“Oh, I’ve got some pipes that need cleaning. You brillant, mad, beautiful, amazing, unbelievable-” She was kissing along the brunette’s collar bone, but was pushed off suddenly.

“Por favor, patrona, I am a married woman!”

“Me too, makes it hotter! Why the Spanish?”

“Spanish? I thought it was your stupid French!”

“No, that was a Spanish as an eagle eating a snake taco on a cactus.”

“Shoot! Fine! I’m a French-Spanish maid! Now, housekeeping?!”

“Why don’t you polish my knob?”

Zandy pushed the blonde away. “No, no patrona, dusting first. Or picking up your clothes.” There was a trail of expensive business clothes from the door to the window. So stumbled forward on her stiletto heels with ankle straps, and bent over to pick them up. The skirt rose up revealing bare, rounded flesh. A shiver of raw desire shook Reenie. 

“Such a dirty patrona.”

“I’ll show you dirty!” In a flash, Reenie rush forward, swept her wife off her feet and fell into bed with her. Her hand warmed itself on her smooth thigh, reach up to her prize. “Wah? I thought you forgot your panties.”

Looking embarrassed, the maid coughed. “No, I’m wearing something.” Lifting the front of her dress, Reenie could see a bejeweled thong that wasn’t leaving much of anything to imagination. “But, I would prefer not to be.”

“Oh, I agree,” she crawled down the curves beneath her, “we need to make you more comfortable.” Dropping her head, she took the indigo fabric between her teeth and carefully pulled it down, with some corporation, of course. She let the thin cloth hang from her mouth a bit before spitting it out and taking a long hard lick up her wife’s slit.

Poor thing must have been have been sweating with stress all the way here. A tang of salt was mixed with her usual flavor. But on the other hand, she also sweats when she’s aroused. Let’s just check-

“Da fuck? You’ve got a letter in your mailbox? What is this?”

Something round was plugging Zandy’s tunnel of love.

“That’s for my wife, patrona. I have the remote hidden on me, as well as some condoms if you wanted a turn.”

“Scavenger hunt, eh?”

Zandy nodded.

“Well, a simple strip and frisk would be too easy. I’m turning it into a ravenger hunt!”

“Oh? I won’t make it easy for you.” The maid turned around, sitting her knees, stretching showing off her bare back and buttocks covered only by a tiny white bow covering the back of the corset. “You’re gonna have to catch me!” 

As she rolled off the bed, Reenie caught the tail of the bow, it unraveled in her hand and the bouncy skirt fell away, but the bottomless woman hid behind a chair.

“If I catch you, do I get 3 wishes?” She stalked her prey with deliberate movements.

“That’s leprechauns not maids.”

“Aren’t you a fairy? Didn’t you use your pixie magic to fly here? Then you cast a spell of invisibility to shield you from mortal eyes so you could seduce me and take my life force!”

“Now you’re confusing fairies, pixies, witches, and incubuses.” 

“You’re a dude now?”

They were dancing around the chair, Zandy using it as a shield, knowing she wouldn’t get far in her heels.

“Not tonight. That’s for damn sure.”

“Then you’re a succubus.”

“Those are female demons who seduce males.”

“I doubt demons are all straight. After all, aren’t all “da homos” going straight to hell? It’s got to be one big ole gay night club with BDSM galore. I’d sign up, but I’m still not convinced it’s waiting for me.”

“You’d feel better with a little Jesus in your life.”

“Does He have your remote? ‘Cause then I’m gotta get nasty.” She toppled over the chair and pinned the half retreated woman to the wall. “Now where are you hiding it, you little minx?” Diving into her cleavage she felt along the underside of each breast, freeing them from their tentative confinement.

“You’re so predictable.” Zandy smirked, rubbing her ass into Reenie’s crotch. 

A set of luggage keys, a small bottle of lube and a row of condoms was revealed. 

“Oh come on! You don’t that many places to put it! Did you shove it up your ass?!”

“Tal vez.”

“Okay, if that’s how it’s going to be,” bending over, she picked her wife up bridal style and tossed her on the bed, to her delight, “I’m resuming my duties as official ass inspector!” 

“Eek! You Americans are just as papi said you were!”

“And you French/Spanish/Mexican maids are-something! I’m sure there’s a stereotype in there somewhere.” Taking hold of both knees, she held them up and out, but then a thought occurred to her. “Wait, how are you keeping that hat on?”

“It’s mine. It stays.”

“Oh?” Deftly she plucked away the strings on her corset until it fell off. “Looks like you need to give it up, girlie.”

“No.” She crossed her arms and shook her head, acting contrary.

“May I remind you I am the master of seduction? I can boop your nose until you keel over with desire.”

“You’re the one chasing me around.”

On her hands and knees Reenie moved up the bare form.

“Oh, I’m seduced. I’m putty and lube in your strong, firm, dried hands with beautiful, long fingers.” She had pried a hand from its breast and kissed each finger as she described them.

“Fresh,” Zandy accused.

“Only the finest for you, my dear,” a trail of kisses followed up the hand, up the arm, hunting shivers, and cornering them against a welcoming neck. That meant her eyes were closed. Zandy always closed her eyes when her neck was kissed. Striking with precision she snatched the hat from her hair and claimed her prize.

“Ah ha! I found it!”

“Cheater! You had to strip me before you found it!”

“Wasn’t that the point?”

“I don’t know. You’re the one still wearing pants.”

“Oh!” Sure enough she was. She had bolted from the conference as soon as it was over to retreat to the quiet of her room to get some phone lovin’ from her little owl. “Pants begone!”

The clothes were stubborn. Buttons had to be wrestled, knots reasoned with. It was little wonder she didn’t notice the maid slipping off and rummaging through her luggage. 

“Damn bra! I’m burning it! Where’d my Sandy go?”

“Over here, mi sol.” She stood in her black tied garters, fishnets and heels, one hand on her hip, the other held up a glass dildo with a dagger handle.

“Now where did you get that? Because I know you didn’t pull it out of your ass! I inspected it!”

“Maybe you’re losing your touch.” She hooked it into her garter, making her look like a menacing gay pirate as she sauntered back to the bed.

“You’re right. I need to spend all night with yours to get my skills back.” The little silver remote was twisted in her fingers. 

Zandy sat in her lap, knees on either side of the blonde’s thighs. 

“Sounds like we might be here a while. Good thing I already ordered room service.”

Reenie hummed in agreement taking hold of her wife, sliding the button on the remote, and locking their lips together. Some people crave the rush of nicotine, others the comfort of hot water after a long day, but for Reenie it was Zandy’s lips. How they would start shy, chase, like a bashful maid, then heat and grow slick with their mingled tastes. Finally, in times like this they’d plead with her. Silent, yet demandly desperate. 

A hand pushed her down against her breast, the groin against her own was ripe, and juicy. She could just feel the vibrations in it. Her fingers traced the bumps on Zandy’s spine. She knew what she wanted, Zandy wanted it too. That moment when she gave in to desire and took over, but there was something sweet about these moments before.

There was a tremor in the lips parting her, before she was bereft of her drug.   

Darkened aqua eyes looked straight into her’s and panted, “F-fuck me!”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?”

Adjusting her legs, she grabbed her wife’s thighs and thrust up. Zandy fell against her clutching at her breast, returning the thrust but with more rub than force. 

“Reenie! Rennie, Reenie, Reenie!”

“That’s right, love.”

The brunette huffed into her neck. “Y-Yoooo! Ah- You too!”

“In time, ladies first.”

“B-but-!” Nails scratched her thin flesh.

“It’s my anniversary. I want to watch the end of my porn before I make love with my wife.”

A grunt of enough. “Is-Is that right?”

“Yep. I’m getting to the good part.”

Zandy buried her face in her neck, and Reenie could have sworn she felt a kiss before two finger pressed the bottom of her lip. Not thinking of anything else she licked them, and they took that as a sign to go in and pet her tongue. Odd, but no one out sexied Reenie, so she pleasured those digits. 

The fingers were pulled out as the maid sat up in Reenie’s bouncing lap, looked her straight in the eyes,  then traced her aching nipple with the spit slicked fingers. Circling it, nudging it, pinching it, pulling it as her mouth fell open, and her eyes bloomed. It was divine. 

“Ange!”

“Reenie!”

Her wife rarely touched herself, it was as if she was too embarrassed to be watched. She surged up and tangled herself around the panting woman, kissing her like it was their last moments on earth, whispering sweet nothings in two languages. Each kiss was returned on her hair, the shell of her ear, the curve of her neck, that dip over her cleavage that was super sensitive and drove her wild, especially when it was licked and scraped with teeth like that.

“Ange? M-m-ah may I? 

“You wanted to clean the maid?”

“More than anything,” she shivered when she felt finger curl into private coin purse.

“But you’re so wet. I think I need the clean you out.” She sucked on a spot behind Reenie’s ear.

“Oh I think we can make that work. Top or bottom?”

“I’ll be on bottom,” giving her favorite kitten a squeeze.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m gonna need my neck back.”

“But it’s so lovely, and I’m _ hungry _ .” Her wife was slow to warm, but once she was in it she was hot she burned like bright blue plasma. 

“Little vampire. I can’t tempt you with some fruit instead?”

“Maybe, you did leave the bullet on.”

“Well, fuck me! I better get to work before you kick me out of bed!”

One last kiss and she was posited with knees on either side of the brunette’s head, and her lips sucking at the top of her crack, the tip of her nose dabbed with the gathering moisture. The vibrations made her lip tingle, and the tiny licks at her calm had her clenching hard on nothing.

Lost in her task of hastening her lover’s end she didn’t notice the fingers that twisted in her wet place until they were replaced by warm, hard glass. Moaning, she decided she was tired of bumping into the metal plugging her wife so, she pulled it out and stuck her fingers, stroking the pulsing wall for those spots only she knew. It was a real test of her focus, gentle laps at her clit, hard thrusts in her core, love spots being sucked into her thigh.

It was a lot. She cursed, sweat in her eye.

Should be easy. Her little angel was always a light touch. Sometimes cumming after only a few minutes. So cute. So sweet.

“Hurry up! My arm’s getting tired, and you’re dripping on me.”

“Aw, I thought you like my cookie crumbs.”

“I’d like ‘em better on my-”

Both women were huffing and straining.

“Your?”

“Ngh! I-WON’T-SAy!” 

There was a warm gush as her fingers were squeezed. She lapped it up as pushed against the dildo working her, the lack of additional lube adding a slight burn. She clawed the black garters as her pleasure grew and peaked.

“Ah, that’s good.” Turning around she gathered her love in her arms. “I can’t believe you. You’re too good to be true.” A kiss was pressed into Zandy’s sweat forehead.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing the other night.”

“If I had known you were coming, I would have brought your present.”

“You did. I packed it into your bag along with this.” She held up the slick dildo, smeared with a touch of blood.

“Ah man! You found out about the-”

“The double-sided phallus, yes. You did a horrible job hiding it.”

“The-,” she sounded confused, “the double dick! Yeah! That was it! Double the pleasure for double the fun! Just like doubling the boobs! Hello, Zandy boobs! Hello, my boobs! Oh look! My boobs are happy to see yours! Just like me. These four should get more alone time together.”

“You twat.” Licking around the base of the glass dagger, she deep throat it to keep it from messing the bed. Reenie watched this in awed silence, a shiver shook her.

“Sometimes I wonder if a part of me is straight dude.”

“If there were any part of you that was straight I’d find it. For the record, it’s your hair. But I guess you’re too tired to continue.”

The blonde scrambled off the bed and tore apart her luggage.

“Swedish sex with a Spanish/French maid/Lesbian/wifie!”

“Better hurry. I’m thinking of crawling under the covers and stabbing myself without you.”

“No, no, no! You only get to fuck yourself in court. Even then I should be the only one that gets to watch.”

“No work talk when I’m in the nude!”

“‘K. So many rules,” she muttered. There was a knock on the door.

“Go away my wife is here!”

“Get the door. It’s probably the front with my bags. Although I told them to wait 2 hours.” 

“Only 2?” She raised an eyebrow.

“You’re PMSing, and I’m starting tomorrow. I doubt you’re last that long.”

“Madame! I take that as a challenge!”

“Take a robe!”

“Why can’t I answer the door naked! It’s a bedroom with a shower! Naked time galore is happening in here and everyone knows it!”

“It’s still indecent exposure!”

“And I think it would be indecent under-exposure to keep this fine ass covered!” She found a robe and shoved it on.

“I’m fucking you so hard when you get back!”

“Yeah, you are! But I’m still loving you harder!”

She opened the door. There were her wife’s bags, and down the hall fled a bus boy with red tipped ears.

“Oh, cool. We don’t have to tip.”

The luggage was rolled in.

“Any hidden goodies in here?”

“Extra pads. I plan to stay in bed for most of the trip.”

“But there are empty conference rooms!” 

“Liar. The place is swarming politicians, lobbyists, and cute lawyers.” 

The dildo hunt continued and Reenie sized her prize.

“What cute lawyers?” She threw back as she ran to the bathroom.

“They was this one with a pretty nice butt. Big mouth though.”

“Was she a blonde?”

“I don’t know. I was wearing a trench-coat so I slipped behind some curtains and tested the thong,” Zandy teased.

The only alcohol was hand sanitizer, so she stuck with soap and water. 

“You didn’t!”

“You’ll never know. You destroyed the evidence.”

Reenie returned to find her wife lounging like the queen of Sheba fanning two condoms between her fingers.

“It’s like you’re some sort of American Sex-Spy. You’ve thought of everything.”

“Not everything. I just focus on what I want to do with you.”

“With or without rope.”

The bed dipped under her weight, before Reenie took the love gloves and rolled them on.

“Both, naturally. A nice big gag in your mouth, a rope around that pretty neck. I get all warm and tingly imagining it.”

“You must really love me.” She leaned over and kissed her. “Next year, I’m laying you down in a bed of rose petals and handcuffing you to the corners of the bed.”

“Romantic fool. Now how do we use that thing?”

“Well, I’m guess you don’t want to be a crab. Cheek to cheek?”

“Bumping butts? But then…” she pouted a little.

“Hey, hey! This is the bendy model. There’s a little leeway!”

“Not much.”

“It’ll be an arm work out. Now open wide.” Working together they eased Zandy’s penetration. Then the blonde, legs were in the way, Zandy’s heels kept catching on the sheets, and every movement was translated into her vagina. By the time they found a comfortable position some of magic had waned.

“I think you stabbed my cervix.” The brunette rubbed her pelvis.

“Sorry. Here, I’ll kiss the hurt away.”

She pressed her lips into the warm lavender scented flesh, her finger caressed up the curves of her lover’s body, kneaded a rounded mound. Two arms wrapped her shoulders, nails lightly scratching her back.

This was their private language. Bruises, scratches, lipstick stains, those were the only way the outside world would have a glimpse at the words that were exchanged with the nails in her skin, the pulse under lips, the shift of hips, and how much love could be felt when chests pressed together and heated whispers escaped into the night air.

Hands gripped her ass, causing the blonde to growl into that coy face. Leaning back, they started moving their hips together. Each move either made was felt by both. It was overwhelming at first and a new dance had to be learned by both. It took awhile, but found it and rode it to the sounds of their love making to it’s beautiful end.

A week spent in the Alps, and they returned home together. There was a Tiffany blue box with a white ribbon bow waiting for Zandy.

**Author's Note:**

> I super worried about being called out on racism for having Zandy speak Spanish, but honestly I thought it would be funny if she confused Spanish for French, and it's in keeping with my larger theme of having them be the twin romance languages(that's I'm comfortable working with).  
> Thank you to @SweetSweaters for helping me with the language and providing more cultural insight.  
> I leave you wondering about the adventures of Trench Coat Zandy-American Sex Spy!


End file.
